kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvan Elf Hall
The Sylvan Elf Hall 'is a special tower only available in Silveroak Forest and Fungal Forest. Once built, it allows training of Sylvan Elves: expensive but powerful soldiers who will attack enemies with bow and blade. Description ''Sylvan Elves are masters of bow and blade. They will join your cause... for a price. The Sylvan Elf Hall first appears as an old and decrepit building. After being repaired for a cost of 100 gold, it will allow thrifty generals to train up to a maximum of four elf warriors, who can be hired for a cost of 100 gold each. The high cost of Sylvan Elves, in addition to their lack of respawning ability, is compensated by the fact that they are possibly the most versatile soldier in the game. They deal 25-50 damage with both their arrows and double swords, and a full team of four can effectively take down almost any enemy in the stage. Effective use of rally points can keep these soldiers alive for the entire Silveroak Forest level. They regenerate 20 HP per 0.5 second when not in melee combat. Unfortunately, they lose much effectiveness in Fungal Forest: Noxious Creepers can overwhelm them with their army of Mutated Hatchlings, Rotshrooms can put them at death's door with their spores, making them very vulnerable to other enemies, while the Swamp Thing's area attacks can wreck all four elves in seconds in melee or even from afar. Be careful; in Silveroak forest, all enemies that the elves will face in campaign mode either have armor or can dodge attacks. In the Iron Challenge, one of the Sylvan Elf Halls is located further to the right of the screen and can be used against Giant Spiders and Spider Matriarchs to a great effect. One of the possible costumes of fully upgraded Reinforcements in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers is a reskin of the Sylvan Elf, with similar blades and arrows. Range KR_Sylvan_Range.PNG|Standard range * Affected by Improved Deployment Upgrade * Same as Barracks' rally point range Related Upgrades * '''Improved Deployment (2 Stars) **Improves rally point range (by 20%) * Spiked Armor (3 Stars) **When attacked, soldier's spiked armor return a 10% of the damage to the attacker. Spiked armor also affects reinforcements and Heroes. (dealt as True Damage) Related Achievements STILL COUNTS AS ONE Have your elves deal 10000 points of damage. FOREST DIPLOMACY 'Recruit max elves at The Silveroak Forest. Appearances * Silveroak Forest * Fungal Forest Quotes * "''By the light of the moon." * "The world has changed." Trivia * Sylvan is a word used to refer to an association with the woodland. In mythology it refers to forest spirits or deities. *"By the light of the moon."' ** A quote made by a Night Elf Sentinel unit in Warcraft III *'"The world has changed."' ** A line spoken by the character Galadriel in the 2001 film The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. It is the first line spoken in the film. * The quote "''By the light of the moon" is also mentioned by the Elven warriors in Kingdom Rush: Origins. *Sylvan Elf names are slightly modified from names of elves in ''The Lord of the Rings'' and ''Warcraft'': ** Elirond ** Ellune ** Elladon ** Fingolin ** Finwer ** Gil-Alad ** Illiban ** Legalas ** Silvius Images Sylvan Elf Hall Damaged.png|The Sylvan Elf Hall in its original state. Sylvan Elf Hall Repaired.png|A repaired Sylvan Elf Hall. Sylvan Elf Hall Warriors.png|Sylvan Elf Hall with four elf warriors. Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Towers Category:Special Towers Category:Mercenary Tower Category:Units